Forever & Always?
by PeaceWithRhythm
Summary: And you flashback to when he said forever and always..." Zammie song-fic to Taylor Swift's "Forever & Always" Four-shot. Happy ending guarenteed.
1. Forever & Always

**Forever & Always**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought that he was really the one, but now I'm not so sure. I thought he loved me, but now…*sigh* I remember when we first met D.C. when the Blackthorne boys were tailing us Gallagher girls…

_Flashback_

_I slipped into the shadows of the Metro station and watched Bex ascend the escalator, then waited long enough to be certain no one followed her. Then I headed to the elevator, but as I reached for the button, another hand beat me to it._

"_Hey," one of the boys I had seen from the park bench said. He did that half head nod thing that all boys seem to do…_

"_Hi," I replied, pushing the button again, hoping to make the elevator come faster, because the last time a random boy had said hi to me, things had ended badly…_

Of course, then I didn't know that he was actually a boy who went to a school for spies like I had, but that simple greeting was what had started it all…and now, I wish it hadn't, because I had let another boy get close to me, and things are starting to end _badly_, just like I thought it might then…

_Once upon a time,_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something_

After the exchange, the run-ins after that, and finally defeating the Circle of Cavan, Zach had come around to asking me out. From then on, things were great for me. I had the greatest friends, who were also happy dating their guys, an amazing boyfriend, and I didn't have to run from anyone anymore. After Zach and I had dated for a month, there was that one night I remember very clearly…

_Flashback_

_We were lying on a hammock together outside of my grandparents' house. I was supposed to be spending the entire summer with just my grandparents, but today, Zach had surprised me by showing up._

"_Zach…why did you come here?" I asked. I knew we were dating and all, but do any old boyfriends go to this much trouble to stick with their girlfriends?_

"_Cammie…" he started. Ever since we had graduated, he had started calling me Cammie more and more often. "I know we've only been dating for a month and all…but I want to be honest with you."_

_He turned so we were staring into each other's eyes and then he started, "I developed a sort of interest, or, I guess you could say crush on you during the time we had that exchange together back during sophomore year. After that, when we would run into each other, I started to like you more and more, and finally, I asked you to be my girlfriend once we had taken down the Circle of Cavan. During the past month, I realized something. I…I love you Cammie. And I really mean it. I really feel that I want to be with you forever and that I'll always be there for you Cammie."_

I was so happy that night. That was the night that told me he would be the one…but soon after, he went on a mission that lasted for 3 months. I was so worried about him, but when he finally came back, things were different. He was always saying he was too busy to go on dates with me and the most he would give me when we did see each other was a stiff hug. That's when my heart really started to shatter.

I got so upset that I tried talking to him about it. Unlike the Zach I knew before, this Zach only got madder, and he practically stormed out of the diner we were at. That was 2 weeks ago. We haven't talked to each other since. When we do see each other from a distance at CIA headquarters, I'll get a moment to look into his eyes before he turns his head and walks away. When I used to look into his eyes, I would feel at home and safe from harm, but now, when I see the expressions on his face, he seems like a stoic stranger. I now wonder what happened to the Zach I had remembered from that night…

_I hold onto the night _

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding_

_Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened, please, tell me cause one second it was perfect _

_And now your half way out the door_

Ever since he walked out on me, I've been like a zombie. I won't attend any social gatherings and my friends are getting worried about me. I felt like the life was taken out of me, and now, I can't _feel_ at all, because it reminds me of the strong feelings I had for Zach…

I can't help but think that the old Zach is somewhere deep inside him and that he'll call me to explain what's been going on and that everything will be okay again. But he hasn't, yet I still wait for that call every night, and I always think about that night that was the peak in our relationship before it fell down at an alarmingly fast rate that I couldn't keep up with…

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said __**forever and always**_

_Oooh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, __**everything is wrong**_

_It rains in your bedroom and it rains when your gone_

_And I was there when you said __**forever and always**_

Now I can't help but wonder,

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way too honest_

_Made you run and hide, like a scared little boy?_

I think about our relationship and remember,

_**I looked into your eyes**_

_**Thought I knew you for a minute,**_

_**Now I'm not so sure**_

_So here's to everything_

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence, that cuts me to the core _

_**Where is this going?**_

_**Thought I knew for a moment but I don't anymore**_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said __**forever and always**_

_Oooh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, __**everything is wrong**_

_It rains in your bedroom and it rains when your gone_

_And I was there when you said __**forever and always**_

Although, the more I think about it, the angrier I get…at Zach. Did he really mean it when he said he loved me? Was he the kind of guy who moved on to a new, shiny toy when the one before got old and dull? _Did he completely forget, everything?_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_I don't think so_

_Back up_

_Baby back up_

_Did you forget, everything?_

The more and more I thought about it, the more furious I was becoming furious with Zach! Did he really just play with me, move on, and forget everything that happened between us?

_Cuz it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
__Cuz I was there when we said __**Forever and Always**_

_Ooh I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said __**Forever and Always**__  
And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
Cuz I was there when we said __**Forever and Always**_

**_You didn't mean it baby  
You said Forever and Always_**

The exchange…

Our little, unexpected meetings that he said brought us closer…

Fighting together to stop the Circle of Cavan…

The night he told me forever and always…

Now the question is…

Should I move on?

…………

A/N: This was my first song-fic, so it may have needed work in some areas. Also, the spacing got a bit messed up in the last part of the song where it's like "cuz it rains in your bedroom..." I tried to fix that but it was on double space for some reason... Anyways, review!!! And tell me if you want to make it a two-shot!! :D I could totally do it, I mean did you see the ending??? Lol xD I know, it's totally a "to be continued..." kind of thing... xD Sorry if it was kind of hard to read cause of the centering, italics, bolds, etc...


	2. White Horse

Hey! I finally updated this! yea! :D For those of you who have read the first chapter and don't know, I decided to make this a three-shot (i think). there was no way i could end it like that. zammie 4ever!! xD anyways, this chapter isn't really very happy either :( but the last chapter will be, don't worry. :) this chapter goes with the song "White Horse", but it doesn't have all of it like the last chapter did since some of it just wouldn't fit with the plot line. anyways, i hope its ok story-wise (i can't say "enjoy!" since this chapter doesn't have a happy ending either -_-)

* * *

Zach had finally called. He told me to meet him at the café near headquarters. I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't sure if he was either going to explain himself and we would get back together, or if he was going to break up with me…officially.

I parked my car nearby the door to the café, took a deep breath, and put on my poker face. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me get upset if he was planning on breaking up with me. I would lose all my pride and dignity. Spies were supposed to be able to control their emotions, and if the director found out I had broke down crying over a man, I would definitely be demoted.

As I stepped through the door, a rush of cool air blew at me, sending a chill up my spine. _Great, just what I need,_ I thought. I looked around at the people who were chatting with their friends and having a cup of tea without a care in the world. There were times when I wished I could be like them.

Finally, my eyes landed on a table and my entire body froze. It was Zach…with Tina. And they were holding hands across the table and laughing and smiling at each other. That wasn't the worst of it.

You may be thinking I'm just jumping to conclusions, and I tried to believe that at first too, but then Zach did the cruelest thing a guy could do to a girl who was in love with him. He looked at me straight in the eye with an emotionless face. He didn't let go of Tina's hand. Then, he turned back to Tina, smiling, leaned in, and kissed her. _On the lips._ Then, he looked back at me, with a smirk.

Right then, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

_That son of a b-----, _I thought. I couldn't help myself. Besides, it's just in my thoughts. _That backstabbing jerk! He wanted me to come here so I could see this! I was just a toy to him this whole time! _And now that he had gotten tired of me, he was showing off his new toy, _Tina Walters._

My eyes were filled with tears, but I didn't let them fall. I couldn't. Somehow, I was able to move my body back out the door and into my car. I let the tears start to fall, but I held in any sobs that ached to come out of my throat. I wasn't far enough away yet. I drove as quickly as I could back to my house. My tears blurred my vision, but luckily I had memorized the route home. Every few seconds, I would let out a short whimper. I couldn't start sobbing now, or I would loose control of the wheel. Although I would have wanted Zach to feel guilty about that, I couldn't cause Bex, Liz, and Macey that pain.

Once I had finally reached my house, I immediately got out of the car and ran through the front door into my living room, where I fell into a sitting position. That's when I really let the tears and sobs come out. I couldn't stop. I felt like I would die from drowning in my tears and from lack of oxygen from letting out a sob out every second. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Wow, Zach really was a good spy. He really had me going for such a long time. He was an impeccable liar, and really knew how to play innocent. **(AN: That was supposed to be kinda sarcastic. xP)**

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to._

_As I paced back and forth all this time,_

_Cause I honestly believed in you._

I couldn't believe that I had kept my hopes up for so long after we had that fight. I should have known that was the end of it. He must have been watching me to know that he would need to pull a scheme like that in order to make it clear that things were over. Well, it worked. I hope he was happy.

_Holding on, the days drag on,_

_Stupid girl, I should have known,_

_I should have known._

How could I believe that Zach actually loved a girl like me? I wasn't nearly as pretty as half of the girls we worked with, and there was nothing special about me. Did I really believe that I could have a happy ending as a spy?

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell._

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down…_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse…to come around._

I should have paid more attention. I was blinded by love; just like those girls I always made fun of in those cheesy romance novels. Now I was one of them. Whenever I looked into his eyes, I always stared at how green they were; never the way his pupils may have dilated. I actually thought he would be the one. I need to learn to keep reminding myself, _spies almost _never _have happy endings._

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes,_

_And never really had a chance._

_I had so many dreams about you and me,_

_Happy endings, now I know…_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell._

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down…_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse…to come around._

**(AN: This is where I'm gonna skip some of the song.)**

I remembered when I was driving away from the café. From my rearview mirror, I could see Zach looking out the window right at my departing car. As I drove away, he got smaller and smaller…

_This is a big world, that was a small town,_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now…_

I should have known that a guy would never work out with me right after what had happened with Josh. But no, I had let yet another boy steal my heart, and he turned out to be a complete jerk. Guys + Me = Trouble. That's it. I need to learn to focus on my work. I can't let a boyfriend distract me or drag me down. From this day forward, _I will never let a guy back into my heart again. _Even, if it pains me. It's for the better.

I got up and searched my house for anything that was Zach-related, pictures, gifts, and any kind of memory. I threw any gifts or objects in a box and threw them out. I didn't want anyone to see the pictures though. So I started up the fire in my fireplace. threw the pictures in, and watched as the snapshots of Zach and I began to burn and fade away, until there was nothing…

_And its too late for you and your white horse,_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse,_

_To catch me now…_

_Try and catch me now!_

_Ooh, it's too late…_

_to_

_catch_

_me_

_now…_

* * *

Ok, for those of you who are going "NOOO!!!" relax, things will all be fixed in the next chapter, so don't stop reading. anyways, i hoped you thought it was good, please review! are zach and cammie gonna get back together?? is there a reasonable explanation for such a horrible thing?? was cammie really just a TOY???? find out in the next chapter!!!! :D


	3. Picture To Burn

Hey, ok, I'm sorry, I know I said this would be a three-shot, but now its actually gonna be a four-shot because Kelsey gave me a great idea for this chapter. Thanks Kelsey!! :D So, the upside? You have more to read! Yay! :D The down-side? You have to wait yet another chapter before things actually get happy because this chapter is about Cammie being angry :/ But another upside, Bex, Liz, and Macey get to be in the story now!! :D Ok, now I'll stop talking and actually let you get to the story :P

* * *

"You guys ready?" Macey asked. A mischievous grin was plastered on her face.

"Ready," I replied, but I wasn't smiling. How can someone smile when they've just gotten they're heart broken by a backstabbing jerk?

In front of me lay the inside of Zach's condo. After I had realized how stupid it was, crying over a jerk like him, I called my friends to tell them about it, and they had come up with a few ideas to get back at him. As of now, we had just broken into his place, and we were planning on trashing it, just like you see in those music videos. For a spy, he really didn't have a very good security system. He hadn't even been smart enough to change his password after he broke up with me.

I felt Liz's hand lay reassuringly onto my back, trying in the best way to comfort me. "Everything will be ok Cammie. This'll be like karma coming back to bite him on the butt, and this is only the beginning," Liz assured me. I forced a small smile onto my face and nodded.

Bex did a sort of growl and snapped, "I can't believe that fu-"

"Bex," Liz cut her off. She glared at her and added, "Let's keep things as PG as possible, shall we?" Bex huffed and crossed her arms. I chuckled at my friends. Bex could never swear around Liz without her freaking out.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Guys, _come on_, we wanna do as much damage possible before he gets back."

At this Bex perked up. She grinned like a mad women and said, "Let's do this."

Immediately, Bex kicked down the sofa that was closest to her. Liz knocked down a table (oh yeah, Liz has guts now), and Macey started sprayed this silly string we had all around the room. Me? I pushed his flat screen off the wall, letting all the wires snap, and then I smashed it to the point where you wouldn't be able to even tell it was a TV before.

_State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me_

I didn't even care that he would probably have to pay thousands of dollars to fix this. He had broken the one thing that all the money in the world couldn't fix now: my heart. He can tell his friends whatever he wants to about me, but it doesn't matter. Because I've lost all the respect I've had for him, and so have my friends, which is good enough for me.

_So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, __I__'ll tell mine  
You're gay…_

There were things that really irked me when it came to Zach, but I 'd never really noticed those things until now. For one, he never let me drive his car. Honestly, I'd say I'm a pretty good driver, a lot better than Bex to say the least, but did he care? Nooooo, he just wanted to make sure his precious Ferrari didn't even get a single scratch. And also, during those weeks when he started avoiding me, probably to go out with Tina, he did a horrible job of lying. Really, you'd think one of the top spies of the CIA would be able to decently lie to his girlfriend. Ugh, well, I guess I won't have to dwell on these things anymore…

_And by the way…_

_ I hate that stupid old pickup truck_ **(AN: Change to Ferrari)  
**_You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn_

I may have been crying before, but I know better now. Revenge, is much, much sweeter. In fact, maybe I shouldn't _completely_ close off any other possible relationships with other guys. I'd like to see the look on his face if he saw me with one of his best buds. Hmm, well, Jake's pretty cute, and Kevin has nice eyes. Oooh, maybe I should go with David… Oh god, focus Cammie!! If I don't care about him, I shouldn't be trying to make him jealous, and even if he did get jealous and tried to get back together with me, I totally wouldn't. Besides, there's no way my dad would let me (yes, we actually found him while trying to defeat the Circle of Cavan, and yes, he knows about our horrendous break-up).

_There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends_

And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you  
How sorry you'll be

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

And so watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

I ran into his bedroom and threw all of his clothes out from his closet to random places. After this, he better realize that I'm not just another girl. He can't do something like that to me and get away with it. And if it turns out he actually misses me (yeah, right), well, he better not say so, cause I _will_ kick his ass all the way to hell.

_And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health_

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that

Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

"Hey Cam, you almost done in there?" Macey cried. I'd already demolished his desk and snapped his bed frame. I just needed to empty out all these books that were on the shelf above his bed. "Almost!" I shouted.

I picked up a few of the books and dropped them to the ground. What I saw made me freeze. These books were scrapbooks, and they held pictures…of him, and me together, and happy. A few of them had opened up when they had fallen to reveal pictures of us laughing and having a good time. Memories from when the pictures were taken rushed back to me and hit me like a wave. For a few seconds, I was mesmerized and started to flip through the books, reliving all of those moments, when things had felt so right.

"Bloody hell Cammie!! Zach will be back in exactly a half hour and we still haven't left yet!!" Bex yelled, snapping me out of my trance.

"Bex! Don't say the H-word!! We may end up going there too if you keep this up, and I will not go there just because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut!!" I heard Liz shriek. There was some more bickering after that, but I didn't hear any of it. I was too busy being angry at _him._ The nerve!! He still has these pictures right above his bed?!?!? I picked up all of the scrapbooks and ran out into the hallway.

"SHUT UP!!!!" I heard Macey scream right as I reached the living room where they were standing. Immediately, they closed their mouths and turned away from each other like they always did after Macey silenced their fights. Macey looked up to see me and sighed. "Finally, I don't know how much longer I can stand being with these two alone, now let's get-"

"Wait," I told them, "There's one last thing I have to do."

* * *

The flames of the fire flickered as I ripped the pages out of the scrapbook and threw them into his fireplace. The heat from the fire should make me feel warmer, but it didn't. I still felt as cold as ever.

Macey, Bex, and Liz, watched in silence as each picture burned to ashes, but I couldn't help but think that even though the pictures would be gone, the memories would still be embedded into my heart and mind. Just as I was about to throw in the last picture, the one where we were laughing while Zach was lifting me in the air playfully, I heard the rev of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Crap, he's back early!" Macey cried. We all jumped up, took our things, and ran out the back door. Before we'd made a run for it, I'd thrown the last picture behind me towards the fireplace. What I hadn't noticed, was that it fell just short of the fireplace and was still intact, only the very edges burning away…

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I sighed with relief. The boss had let me leave work early since I'd been working so hard. At least, that's what he'd told me. I knew the real reason why he'd let me go early was because he'd recently asked me to do one of the toughest things I've even done in my life. This time I sighed with regret. When I took on this mission, I didn't think I'd have to do _that._

As I pulled into the driveway of my condo, I noticed that something was wrong. Through the window, I could see the bright glow of what could only be fire.

_Oh god, please tell me that's just the fireplace, _I thought. I ran inside as quickly as I could and sighed when I opened the door to find that it _was _just the fireplace. Of course, that was very short-lived when I noticed the state of my condo!

I gasped. Everything was wrecked! It looked like a hurricane had tore through the place!

_Someone was here, _I finally realized. I ran to the center of the room to check out the damage. Whoever decided to trash it was _really good. _They got everything, and even covered it in silly string!!

I was about to go see what had happened to the other rooms when I stepped on something that made a sound as it slid against the carpet. I looked down at my feet and noticed that I had stepped on a picture…of me and Cammie. I picked up the picture and looked at the fireplace to notice that there were piles of ashes in there.

_The scrapbooks, _I thought. Then I looked down at the picture, in which some of the edges were burned, and realized, _Cammie…_

I pulled out my wallet, gently put the picture in there, and then checked to see if I would have enough immediate cash just to fix my probably destroyed bed so I could actually get some sleep tonight...

* * *

Ah ha ha!! We finally see a few things from Zach's POV. Sorry if he was a bit OOC, buuuut what do ya think?? Sorry if it was a bit confusing at points with the whole changing the truck to a ferarri and all… But I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) And sorry that Bex, Liz, and Macey really only showed up in the beginning and end, but I really needed to fit Cammie's thoughts in there, and adding stuff with them would probably have made it way too long… Anyways, don't forget to review! :D


	4. Part 4: Preview

AN: Yes, yes, I realize that I am the worst updater ever. Holy fudging crap its been over a year since I've updated. I seriously need to stop procrastinating. O_O Well, this'll be pointless, but my excuses are that school is being a big bully, and I've had a bit of writer's block, which is why this chapter is not done yet. Yes, it's still not over. This is only a preview of the last chapter. I thought I should at least give you readers _something_ until I actually have it though (which may be another excruciatngly long wait). So tell me what you guys think of this short preview! It may be edited slightly before the actual final chapter is up. Thanks for staying with me! :]

* * *

**_I need to see you. Meet me out by the_**  
**_water fountain during our lunch break._**  
**_Please let this be a _private_ conversation._**  
**_You know who this is._**

**_See ya soon._**

I'd found this note on my desk when I walked into my office this morning, and did in fact, recognize the handwriting, despite my newfound hatred for the person. Z-Za-...Great I can't even think of his name or else I'll be hit with a whole array of different emotions that I really can't go through while I'm at work. The truth was obvious. I didn't hate him, even though I wanted to. I was still getting over him, and everyone else could tell.

I decided I would go meet him. I mean, what could a guy possibly say after doing something as cruel as what he'd done? This outta be interesting. And I knew that when he said "private conversation", he meant no nosy friends listening in. I didn't need Bex, Liz, or Macey worrying about me more than they already were, so I decided to agree with keeping them out of the loop.

When I reached the meeting place, Zach was already there, sitting on the side of the fountain, looking deep in thought. As I walked closer I stepped a bit louder to make my appearance known, and he stood to face me. After a moment of silence, I gave him an impatient look, waiting for whatever he wanted to say, and Zach did the last thing I thought he would ever do. He pulled me in for a hug. And held onto me so strong that even when I tried to push him away, he kept holding on.

* * *

AN: I know what you're thinking. "What the heck? After a year long wait THIS is all I get?" Sorry, it's the sad pathetic truth. I have a very bad case of writer's block and laziness, and that is the worst combination a fanfiction writer could have. Who knows when the last chapter will be done...

For anyone who is still reading though, thank you for the support. :]


End file.
